


Put Your Hand In Mine

by aintitfun



Series: like a river flows [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh bond over nail polish and noxious fumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda messed up and it was too late to fix it so just pretend this is an AU where Tyler lives at home and there's more than just two girls in the Joseph family.
> 
> Title from the song "Men In Love" by (the) Gossip

Tyler didn’t think about it, he just did it. In the midst of the Joseph women having a “mani party”, he snagged a bottle of pale green nail polish and shoved it in his pocket. In his room, he held up the bottle to the light and twisted it in his fingers. The greenish liquid made him feel calm. 

He heard a knock on the door and quickly hid the bottle in his pocket. “Hey, sorry I didn’t call. I just had to get out of my house.” Josh flopped on the bed beside Tyler. “I didn’t realize it was a girl’s night over here. No wonder you’re hiding in your room.”

Tyler faked a small smile. “Uh, yeah. It’s a lot to deal with.”

Josh sensed that something was off and gave Tyler a questioning look. “You okay? You seem a little bummed.”

“Uh- I’m just feeling kind of weird today. It’s the, um, ‘thing’.” Tyler puts “thing” in air quotes.

Josh raised his eyebrows knowingly. “Oh, sorry. I guess that was kind of insensitive of me to say.”

“No, it’s okay. You couldn’t have known.” Tyler folded his hands in his lap as he leaned against his headboard. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Tyler fumbled with the bottle of polish in his pocket. “Maybe. Unless it weirds you out, then it’s fine. I’ll be okay in a bit.”

“No it’s totally cool dude. What can we do?”

Tyler pulled the bottle of polish from his pocket. “Could you maybe help me paint my nails?” He bit his lip nervously.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Josh excitedly took the polish from the Tyler’s hands. “I can’t promise it will be good though.” the older man stated as he laughed. 

Tyler and Josh spread paper towels on the bed. “Just in case”, said Josh. He attempted to remain steady as he painted his friend’s nails. Josh felt more confident after the first hand was done. “This is kinda fun. I can see why people like to do this, besides the noxious fumes.”

Tyler giggled, “I can open the window if you want.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I’m getting dizzy.” Josh stated as he rubbed his temples. Tyler reached for the window with the wet nails and Josh gasped. “Wait! Use the other hand. I worked really hard on that!”

Tyler laughed and switched hands on the window. “Go figure, you’d be more upset than I would.”

“I mean, I did all the work. I’m just saying.”

Tyler waved his hand around, like he had seen his sister do so many times, trying to get the polish to dry. “Can I maybe try and paint one of your nails first?”

“Sure, I’ll be your test dummy.” Tyler smiled shyly as he held Josh’s hand in his own and painted his pinky nail. “I think it looks good. Green isn’t really my color though.”

Tyler twisted the nail polish bottle tight and sat it on the bed tentatively. “You don’t have to do this you know. I know it’s… weird.”

Josh looked up from his hand with a confused look on his face. “Do what? Spend time with you?”

Tyler began to blush. “No, I meant the nails thing. Well, the gender thing in general I guess.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to participate or whatever.”

Josh sighed and placed his hand on Tyler’s knee. “Hey, it’s just me. You don’t have to be nervous or worried. I will take you however you are. Boy, girl, or somewhere in between. You’re still the same person. Now you’ll just have an extended wardrobe.”

Tyler smiled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry for being weird.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I know this is a strange time for you, because you’re still trying to figure things out.” Josh grabbed the bottle of nail polish from the bed. “Now give me your other hand so I can finish.”


End file.
